Ellington Ratliff's Sister
by R5IsDaBest
Summary: Ellington Ratliff has a secret... HE HAS A SISTER! Join the band as they meet the girl and go on adventures to t.v studios, concerts and HOME! Bad Summary so sorry
1. Chapter 1 Ratliff's Sister

**Chapter 1:**

**Ratliff's P.O.V**

Ellington Ratliff was driving home from band practise tired as hell. Just then he remembered his mom wanted him to pick up dinner at any place, _McDonald's it is._ Ratliff thought to himself while going through the drive through, while he was waiting for the food he was admiring the picture in his wallet.** [1] **It was quiet for a while and Ratliff was enjoying it until his phone rang. '_Cause I'm Falling For You At Everything You Do' _the ringtone was replaced by a voice, "EEELLLLLLIIINNNGGGTTTOOONNN!" Ratliff smirked as he knew who it was. "Sup baby sis." 'I'm HHUUNNGGRRYY, how long will you be?" His sister complained, "Soon baby sis soon." "Stop calling me that." "Calling you what?" "Baby sis." "But you are my baby sis." "Ugh I give up." "Love you too baby sis." Ratliff teased making his sister frustrated. "Bye Mirella." **[2] **"Bye Ell." Ratliff enjoyed his conversation with his sister as she was just like him.

**Mirella's P.O.V**

"I'm Home!" a voice booms, yes food. "FOOD!" I scream running up and hugging the food before hugging Ell, "So you did miss me huh?" Ell teased and I poked my tongue out. "Yes I did but now I get to enjoy this glorious food." I exclaimed happily sitting on the couch. I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Mirella Ratliff, Ellington's little sister. I have brown hair and brown eyes like my brother, I also love music and play drums, keyboard, guitar and sing. I'm thirteen years old and have 3 BFF, Steph, Lara and Anna. We Are HUGE R5 Fans and they all of have a crush on one of the band members. Steph-Riker, Lara-Ell, Anna-Rocky and Me-None, they want me to love Ross but I don't, I love moustaches and is the Moustache Princess. I also love hello kitty, and the colour yellow and PERCY JACKSON! As well as my friends and we try to be a band which we totally rock at. "Hey Ell why haven't I met your friends yet since mom and dad have?" I asked making Ellington eyes wide. "Ell?" "I might of forgot to introduce you since you were at your friends house." He replied making me disappointed, "Oh…" "But you can meet them at my next bad practice." He suggests. BEST BROTHER EVER, "But you owe me something." He but in before I could reply. "Fine I owe you something but it better not be burning my Percy Jackson books or I will Kill TONIGHT!" I screamed making Ell laugh while he was talking to his friend.

**Rydel's P.O.V**

"Fine I owe you something but it better not be burning my Percy Jackson books or I will Kill TONIGHT!" I heard his sister scream making me and Ell crack up laughing, the boys heard her screaming too and ran downstairs looking at me. "Hey guys can Ratliff little thirteen year old sister meet you guys tomorrow?" I asked making them even more confused, "Ratliff has a sister?" "Who else would be scream I will Kill TONIGHT!?" I asked them making them look at each other then at me, "Ratliff." they answered making me and Ratliff laugh harder. I put him on speaker phone then we heard his sister scream again. "You May Be In My Favorite Band and My Brother But If You Weren't Famous Nor My Brother You Would BE DEAD RIGHT NOW SO GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!" She screamed making me and my brothers laugh like crazy. "Who's laughing?" she asked making us snicker, "My friends." Ell replied before we heard screaming again. "WHAT?! THAT'S IT BLUE SLURPEES SHALL BURN TONIGHT!"**[3]** She screamed making me and my brothers rolling on the floor laughing but we didn't hear Ell laugh so we stopped and was scared he was killed. "You wouldn't dare." he finally said then we heard his sister reply. "Watch me." With that Ell said "Sorry guys gotta hang up to save the blue slurpees by the way we're coming at 9 am excuse me." and hung up on us then we remembered Ell live to 2 blocks away so we wanted to see the siblings fighting. We were about to leave but instead we saw Ell running towards our door. "Hide...me...please." He panted before we let him inside, "Care to explain the interesting phone conversation?" Rocky asked still laughing, "Ok, she told me she never met you guys before but my parents did so I decided I should get her to meet you since she loves our band then I told her she owe's me and the last time she owed me I threatened her to burn her Percy Jackson books." he explained before continuing. "I laughed before she started texting her friend but I took her phone then she heard you laughing then she threaten to burn my slurpees tonight." Ratliff told us getting more tired, "She's a fan girl?" Riker asked and Ell nodded then the guys but Ell groaned. "We need to gear up tomorrow." Ross mumbled as Rocky and Riker nodded. "Anyway I chased her out here but she had a pink slurpee telling me to drink it or hit me on the head so I ran but I have to go now see you guys tomorrow at 9." Ratliff finished and ran out the door. Me and my brothers decided to go to sleep as we're excited to meet Ratliff's sister.

**This is my first fanfiction ever and I hope you guys like it. R&R Love Mirella**

**[1] Who's Picture is in the Wallet? **

**[2] That's My Name IRL**

**[3] I got this from another fanfic how Ratliff liked Blue slurpees**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting R5

**Mirella's P.O.V**

I was so excited to meet R5 I woke up very jumpy, I looked at my clock which said 7:30 am. I decided to have fun with this, I ran to Ell's room screaming and singing songs which made Ell hit me with a pillow. "Wake up sleepy head we're going soon." I smiled, Ell smiled to before throwing more pillow's at me. "Make sure your friends are up." I yelled to Ell who chuckled. Our parents are in Italy for 5 months so I get to do this every day, I'm glad this is a Saturday so I decided to text my BFFs in our group chat. "Uh uh uh. No phones before meeting your favorite band." Ell told me taking my phone, "But EEELLLLLLIIINNNGGGTTTOOONNN I need to update my friends cause I'm living the golden moment in life." I complained but he still wouldn't listen. "As the moustache king I order you to get dressed immediately." He declared, "Fine." I mumbled walking to my room. I put on my Percy Jackson shirt, my hello kitty skirt, my yellow converse and my moustache headband. I let my hair down completely straight and put on my music charm bracelet, "Ok Ell I'm ready." I yelled while looking at the clock, 8:45 am I wonder what his friends are doing right now.

**Ross's P.O.V**

"Rydel why are we up before 10?" I grumbled walking down stairs, "Because Ell's sister is coming over at 9." "The one who threatened to kill him and blue slurpees?" Rocky snickered making Rydel death glare him. "At least your dressed. Now come on we need to tidy up." Rydel ordered which made us groan even more, Riker came up all geared out and threw me and Rocky gear too but we just looked at him. "She's a fan girl we need to protect ourselves except Rydel." Riker told us which we did straight away as Rydel rolled her eyes, "If I die it's you guys fault." Rydel mumbled cleaning up. "What's this girl like anyway?" I asked making everyone think, like seriously what is she like? "Hey at least we know she's a siko killer to Rat and Blue slurpees." Rocky joked making Rydel look at him again. "Let it go Rocky, let it go." Riker told him patting his back. _Ding Dong_. "Yay they're here." Rydel squealed running to the door.

**Mirella's P.O.V**

"Yay they're here." We heard someone squeal before the door opened, "Hey Rat." People inside said but I quickly ran back to the car while everyone was looking. "Hey Ell is she ok?" "Is that your sister?" I heard them asked but I just got out Ell's drumsticks and chucked at him. "You said your going to a band practice but you forgot these Ell." I told him which made him laugh, "And I almost forgot." Ell said ashamed while stepping inside, I was trying to decide weather to come in or not but Ell dragged me in. "I can walk you know." I reminded him while his friends laughed, I was stating a statement not a joke I think. I looked at his friends but I could only see geared out guys and Rydel. "So let's start with introductions." she squealed and I smiled and nodded. "Ok I'm Rydel and it's so exciting to meet Ellington's little sister." She beamed and I laughed at her excitement and she laughed too. "I'm Riker." "Name's Rocky." "Sup I'm Ross." the three decked out guys said, "Why are you all geared up and away from me I feel like I'm horrible." I told them which made them scoot closer. "We over heard your conversation with Rat last night so we maybe frightened of you." Riker told me as they step back, "Did you realise at 12 am I get cranky if I'm not asleep and my friends couldn't sleep so they kept texting me and Ell got home late did Ell tell you that?" I asked and they shook their heads looking at Ell. "Well I maybe a fan but I'm not those crazy fans who try to rip stuff and steal from you." I told them when Ross took of his gear and sat next to Ell. "So tell us about yourself." Rydel told me getting on topic, "Ah I love you guys band, I love Percy Jackson, Hello Kitty, The Color Yellow, Pancakes, I love music and play Keyboard, Drums, Guitar and Sing, I'm the moustache princess if you haven't notice and I have more swag than Ell duh." I finish as everyone is laughing but Ellington. "You weren't suppose to reveal that." "It's now revealed." I told him as he pouts.

**1 Hour Later**

"EEELLLLLLIIINNNGGGTTTOOONNN!" I yelled as Rydel was sitting next to me, "Don tell him please." Rydel begged, "I'm not gonna let a sister down I'm just hungry." I laughed and she giggled too. "Mirella you say you can sing right?" Rydel asked me, "Yeah Why?" "Can you sing for me please." Rydel begged which I nodded.

**'_Your like mismatched socks with polka dots'_**

**_'You like your pizza cold, I think that's hot'_**

**_'You like to swim at night when the moon is full'_**

**_'You think your strange but I think your cool'_**

**_'And you say your scared that I won't be there'_**

**_'Baby I swear I'm not going anywhere'_**

I finish as I hear clapping, I turn around to see the rest of R5 clapping to my performance, I smile to my self as I have impressed my brother and R5! "That was great baby sis." Ell teased making me roll my eyes, "Nice meeting you all but I have to get my phone back so my friends won't bug me to death bye." I waved but they stopped me. "We're coming home with you." Rocky smiled as everyone nodded their heads while I secretly smiled but Riker saw it. "She SMILED SHE SMILED!" He chanted making Rydel roll her eyes. "Hey Rydel." "Yeah." "Can you be my keyboard teacher?" I asked while Ell was watching, "Sure." "Thanks Rydel." I hug her before skipping towards to the car. "Wait." I told them which made them confused. "What's wrong baby sis?" Ell asked freely, "Stop calling me that and are you guys really gonna be in that gear all day cause you look weird." I told them which made Rocky and Riker run upstairs. BEST DAY EVER!

**Thanks For Reading I Hope I Get Reviews Cause I Started This Morning. Hope You Like The Story I'm Trying To Make It INterrestin But It's Hard And I Like To Tell You The Song Is Falling For You By R5 So I Did Not Copy It. I do Not Own R5 But I Do Own OC. R&R Love Mirella**

**Ratliff: She Doesn't Mean It**

**Me: Shut Up**

**Rydel: Stop Fighting**

**ME: He Started It**

**Rydel: And I'm Ending It**

**Boys: Why Don't We Get To Talk Much?  
><strong>

**Me: I'll Put It In Next Chapter**

**Boys: YAY!  
><strong>

**ME: Maybe Anyway Love You Bye 3**


	3. Chapter 3 Back Too School

**Mirella's P.O.V**

Friday again, I can't wait to tell my friends I met R5 in person! I jumped out of bed and ran too Ell's room then I remembered his friends stayed over two nights and were asleep in his room, hmm I should have fun with this. "WAKE UP ELLINGTON I HAVE SCHOOL IN 1 HOUR!" I screamed waking everyone up. It is true I do have school in a hour but I meet Steph up then we walk to school, "Why'd you wake all of us up?" Rocky groaned then Ell looked at me. "Steph is coming isn't she?" he asked, "Yup." I replied before running to my room to change. I put on my R5 shirt, jeans and rainbow converse and I tied my hair up. _Ding Dong._ "Should I get it?" Riker asked and I nodded excited to see her reaction, "Hey Mire- OMG!" Steph screamed freaking out as everyone stared at her and Riker. "Riker what did you do?" Ross asked and Riker shrugged. "I have no idea." he says turning back to Steph. "Steph breath it's just Riker." I told her while she stared at him. "Fan?" "In love." I told Riker who laughed and hugged her, she looked like she was about to explode. "Let me go get my bag and we'll go." I told her who just nodded before staring at everyone in the apartment but Ell. "Hey Ell." she said and he waved back, "Hold up why aren't you freaking out over Ell?" Ross asked but Rydel smacked his head as I came back. "You idiot he's Mirella's brother and that's her BFF jeez get with the program." Rydel told him as he nodded in pain. "Let's go Steph." I said as we were walking out Riker kissed Steph's cheek who just stood there frozen. "Ell get Riker to stop holding her hand or we're gonna be late." I whined as Ellington whacked Riker on the back of the head. " Bye Ell, bye everyone." I called. "Bye Mirella and Steph is walking backwards." Ell told me as everyone was saying bye

**At School**

Steph was still in her frozen stage until recess when she can finally say something. "Riker kissed my cheek." she sighs happily as Anna and Lara approach us, "Riker Lynch?" Anna asked. Steph nodded and Lara and Anna jump around while I just watch my goofy friends. "How?" Lara asked excited, Steph pointed at me smiling and I had to explain. "You know how Ratliff is my brother, R5 was there and Riker hugged her and kissed her cheek." I laugh at my friends staring at me in awe. "OMG please let us meet them one day please Rella." Lara begged with my nickname, "Fine you guys can meet R5 too and Lara you already meet Ell." I laughed as Lara imagined the very moment. "Please like you know what R5 is." A voice snickered behind me, "Hello Emma, Maddy, Hannah, Stella. Nice to see you." Lara joked making us laugh but them. "If R5 had to choose a group it be us." Stella spat. You missed the time to spit into pots." Anna laughed as everyone in the hallway laughed. **Ring Ring**. The rest of the day was killing us as we kept getting picked on kicked, punched, pinched and books were thrown at us too. When it was home time Anna and Lara said bye as me and Steph walked to our street. "Try not to kill Ell and slurpees tonight bye." Steph laughed as she hugged and I went inside my home. Instead of saying hi to Ell and R5 who are still there like they don't have a home I threw my bag and sat face first into a pillow, "I caught the bag?" Rocky question as everyone came around me. "You ok kiddo?" Riker asked me, "No." I mumbled and Ell knew exactly what to do. "Mirella I'll get you a new Percy Jackson book." He said but I ignored him.

**Ratliff's P.O.V**

We were practicing for our concert tonight when the door opened and Mirella walked in. Instead of saying hi to me she threw her bag which Rocky caught confused and put her face first into a pillow. "I caught it?" Rocky asked as we gathered around Mirella. "You ok kiddo?" Riker asked her and I heard a quiet no from her and I knew exactly what I had to do, "Mirella I'll get you a new Percy Jackson book." I suggested but she ignored me, "Hey guys what if we give her and her friends V.I.P tickets to our concert tonight?" Rydel suggested and Mirella flew straight up. "Please, please, please Ell please." She begged me with puppy dog eyes. "Sure why not." I said and she started break dancing. She actually did a flip and the splits when she turned on our wii. "Who wants to verse me in Just Dance 3?" she asked and Ross screamed yes. We all stared at him weirdly and then he finally noticed. "I wanna beat the mini you." Ross told me and I laughed. _Goodluck with that Ross._

**Mirella's P.O.V**

We finished playing Mario Kart, Just Dance 3, Harry Potter and I was better than Ross at all of them. "Ha I win again I win again." I chanted in Ross's face as he rolled his eyes. "I let you win since your younger." Ross replied but he was lieing. "Ell can you give me and my friends a lift pwease." I begged again and Ell gave in. "They can ride with us." Ell said and I heard a scream outside, next minute Steph, Anna and Lara burst threw the door in their concert outfits super duper excited. "So this is the famous Anna and Lara." Rocky said as he hugged Anna and Lara and Anna was frozen in spot. "Noo Rocky why again? Curse you Rocky CURSE YOU." I said and Rocky chuckled, next minute Lara hugged Ell and Steph, Anna and Lara charges towards Ross tackling him in a hug. "Help me!" Ross Begged but me and the rest of R5 were too busy laughing then my friends charged towards me but Riker beat them too it and threw me over his shoulder. "Ell help me or Blue Slurpees shall burn I tell you burn!" I told him then Ell charged straight towards us and threw me on the couch. "Wow thanks." "Your welcome baby sis let's get going." Ell said throwing me into the van next to Steph. "Thanks Ell thanks." I told him and he nodded before Riker started driving. "So do you girls have the same interests?" Rydel asked and we all nodded, "But my favorite color is blue." Steph told her. "Mine is green." Anna said, "And mine is dark green." Lara finished and we all giggled. "You guys are all alike it's great meeting you." Rydel told us as we got out of the car. "You mean them?" someone said and I turned around to my worst nightmare.

**Dun Dun Dun. Cliffhangers are always the best. I had a time skip at the start if you guys were confused but I made up for it with the cliffhanger.**

**Ross: No she didn't**

**Rocky: We need to be more included we're the stars**

**Ratliff: Actually it's me**

**Me: Shut UP Shut UP SHUT UP**

**Rydel: Calm down Mirella they're idiots**

**Riker: Except me duh**

**Me: Next Chapter the concert love ya bye**


	4. Chapter 4 The Concert

**Mirella's P.O.V**

Why Why Why? Why her of all people? "Emma what are you doing at the bands parking place?" I asked gritted through my teeth, Ross and Rocky noticed I'm annoyed and Anna whispers to them who she is. "Maybe I'll ask you the same question B*TCH." She yelled at me pushing me against a car bumping my head. Ross and Rocky saw what she did and Rocky went to tell Ell, Rydel and Riker while Ross came over as my friends were trying to run over too. "I knew you were weak." Emma snickered before throwing her high heel at me but I caught it and snapped it in half. "I'm not weak I choose not to fight." I say as I let the heel fall to the ground. "Can't wait to embarrass you at the school dance." she growled before throwing a car window piece into my arm and running off. I fell to the ground weak as blood trickled out of my arm, Ross came over and picked me up from the ground as my friends were crying worriedly. The last thing I saw was Rydel crying and Ell, Rocky and Riker worried over me.

**Riker's P.O.V**

Me, Rydel and Ell were unpacking our instruments when Rocky ran over to us worried. "About time you help us." I joked but his expression was serious. "What's wrong Rockford?" Rydel asked, "It's Mirella she's being attacked by a girl." he told us and Ell whizzed past us heading into the direction of Mirella, Ross and her friends. I saw Mirella snap in half the girls heel before she threw something at Mirella. Me and Rydel looked at each other before rushing over to Ross holding Mirella, Rydel started to cry. "Rat calm down she'll be ok." Rocky told Ratliff who were throwing rocks everywhere. "How do you know that?" he snapped before having apologetic look. "Sorry Rocky but she's all I have right now and I can't loose her or my parents will kill me." He paced back and forward worriedly. "Who would like to go with the girl?" the paramedic asked and all the girls except Rydel put their hand up before Ratliff or me. "Come on girls." the paramedic said before all of them drove off. "Let's get on with the concert it will take our minds off things." I suggested as everyone got inside the stadium.

**During the Concert**

As we were performing Love Me Like That Rocky and Ross kept glaring at a girl in the audience. I didn't realized it was my bit so Rydel had to cover for me a bit, I gave her a sorry glance and sang my part again as the audience danced alone. Ross and Rocky tried to focus on something else but they glared at a girl in the audience every so often. We didn't notice that it was question time but we had to sit down. "Ok let's get some questions going." Ellington said as the crowd cheered even more. "Ross and Rocky." Someone said and they payed attention to the very girl they glared at, "Why do you keep looking at me?" She asked making Ross and Rocky angrier. "Oh we think you know why." Rocky growled back as the audience 'ooo' and 'ahh'. "Ratliff is it true you have a sister?" Someone else asked, "Yes but she had to go to hospital because of something." Ellington said as Ross and Rocky glared at them even more. "Riker do you have a celebrity crush?" Someone asked and I nodded which made the whole band look at me too. "Ross has one too." I yelled making everyone look at Ross who was confused as ever, "You don't know who though huh?" he smirked making the audience squeal with excitement.

**After The Concert At Ratliff's House Mirella's P.O.V**

Me and the girls were watching a movie when we heard the door unlock. "Hey guys." Anna smiled as R5 stared at me. "MIRELLA!" they yelled tackling me in a hug. "I'm only thirteen and so please get off." I asked and they all climbed off embarrassed. "Wanna play T or D with us as we're bored by the way Ell my friends are staying over is your friends staying over?" I asked, "Yeah they are and we would like to play T or D by the way Ross and Rocky death glared your attacker." Ell told me and Ross and Rocky whistled awkwardly. "Thanks guys now let's play some T or D." I squeal and we sat in a circle. "I bags going first till I die." I yelled before anyone else, "She beats everyone at saying it first." Ell laughed as well as my friends. "Ross T or D?" "T" "Wimp." I laughed as my friends and R5 joined even Ross. We watched the questions they answered so I was making this easy. "Who's your celebrity crush?" I asked making everyone roar with laughter. "Laura Marano." He mumbled but I only heard. "OMG OMG OMG THIS IS MY DREAM COME TRUE." I squeal happily. "Sorry lost my swag for a second but I'm still more swaggy then Ell." I beamed as Ell rolled his eyes. "Riker T or D?" "T" "So many wimps." I laughed as everyone laughed again with me. "Who's your celebrity crush?" Ross asked the same question which I smiled. "Vanessa Marano." he whispered but I only heard again. "OMG OMG OMG AGAIN DREAM COMING TRUE!" I Scream as my friends join me dancing. "OK then Ratliff T or D?" "D" me and Ell look at each other before laughing again. "I dare you to kiss your crush's cheek the next time you see her." Riker says but Ell gets up and kisses Rydel's cheek. "OMG OMG OMG I'm going to faint of the fan girling." I say as I pretend to faint and Steph slaps my cheeks lightly. "Steph T or D?" Ell asks my BFF, "D" "I dare you to scream at Riker for loving someone else." "I'm only thirteen it was bound to happen but ok." she says before screaming at Riker. "LEt's go to be girls but first Ell you have something to do. "Rydel Mary Lynch will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes" and they kiss like fully on make out session. "Going to bed before barfing." I say and we all run upstairs except Rydel and Ell. I decided to talk to Ross on the way to the rooms. "CAN YOU PLEASE LET ME Go to the AUSTIN AND ALLY STUDIO PLEASE ROSSY." I begged which made Ross roll his eyes. "Sure but tell me where did you learn that nick name?" he asked me as Steph giggle next to me, "But it's so Rossome to tease you." She laughed which I joined along. "You both can go to Austin and Ally tomorrow if you tell me where you learned those names." Ross told us which we agreed. "Rocky." We both said simultaneously as Rocky eyes go wide. "ROCKY your dead!" Ross yells chasing Rocky around the house while me, Steph and Riker roll on the floor laughing. "I'm going home with Anna since we don't want to die." Lara joked leaving the house as we watched Ross trying to kill Rocky. "What color flowers would Rocky like at his funeral?" I asked Riker who chuckled. "Green would be great." He replied but Rocky tackled me and Steph. "Hey Steph?" "Yeah?" "Tell Ell I will kill him for having strange friends." "Sure." and with that she squirmed free from Rocky's arms and ran downstairs but came up immediately while Rocky was still pinning me. "Can't he and Rydel are having a heated make out session." "That's IT!" Riker and Rocky said as their protective side took over. "Hey Ross." "Yeah?" "How long have you liked Laura?" I asked making his eyes go wide, "Uh uh a while." "That's not specific Ross be more specific." Steph ordered him which made him chuckle lightly. "Since..." he was interrupted by Ell and Rocky coming upstairs. "Oh by the way Ell Mirella's gonna kill you for having odd friends." Steph told him pointing at Rocky who stared at me. "RUN!" I told Steph and we ran to our room but Rydel blocked us to our room. But we were smart and ran into Ell's room but we were so tired we fell asleep.

**And that's the end of the chapter hope you guys loved the Raura and Rinessa love and RYDELLINGTON which I full on ship in story and real life no matter what! Thanks for reading and R&R love ya**

**Rocky: I haven't spoke that much in this story**

**Me: How about next chapter?  
><strong>

**Rocky: Yay**

**Ross: What about me**

**ME: You got to be a hero bro**

**Ross: Please do RAURA**

**Me: Someone's eager**

**Ross: PLEASE**

**Me: I'll think about it**

**Me: Love Ya bye**

**Ratliff: *mimics* Love ya bye**

**Me: *Slaps Ratliff* Bye**


	5. Chapter 5 Austin and Ally

**Ross's POV**

We went to bed in Mirella's room since she and her friend Steph took over ours but I kept thinking what that girl said. _"I will embarrass you at the school dance." _Which meant one thing. "ELLINGTON MIRELLA HAS A SCHOOL DANCE!" I screamed at 5 in the morning as we need to be at set at 6:30. "She what?" Ell asked as he went to the closet but he remembered we were in Mirella's room. "How about we go get them out so we can get changed too." Rocky suggested as we had no change of clothes. Before we replied Rocky went marching down to Rat's room about to bang on the door when the door opened revealing Steph, "Oh hey guys." Steph yawned as she walked out of Ratliff's room. "Where's Mirella?" "Eating brekky which I'm going to go do now bye." Steph finished skipping downstairs in pajamas. We walked downstairs to reveal a tired Mirella with her arm bandaged up. "Mirella Ratliff You need to explain you actions." Rat demanded, "What actions you were gonna kill us so we went to your room to sleep." Mirella told us which was probably true. "Wasn't someone trying to kill you anyway?" Rocky joked, Stupid Rocky. "Yeah but I'm cool now right Steph." Steph nodded. "Why'd you threaten to kill Ell?" Rydel asked of course she would ask that. "Cause he has weird friends like those two." Mirella pointed at me and Rocky which I was embarrassed from. "Me and Steph are going to get change." Mirella said but walks up to me. "Thank you ROSSY for letting us go to Austin and Ally set it's so Rossome." she said and I roll my eyes. "Stop calling me that stupid nickname." I told her but she just giggled and ran off. Kids these ooo pancakes!

**Mirella's POV**

Me and Steph go up to get changed which wasn't easy for Steph because she didn't bring her shoes. I put on a shirt with musical notes, red converse, jeans and hello kitty headband. Steph put on her R5 shirt, blue converse, jeans and a leopard hairband. We walked out and Ell lead us to the van and we were on our way. "Hey Ross." Steph tried to get his attention. "ROSS!" I screamed finally getting his attention. "What?" "You never finished your question from last night." Steph told him and he turned red. "Uh since we..." "We're HERE!" Ell announced making me and Steph groan. "So close Ell so close." I groaned which confused him. "Never mind." Steph told him and we followed Ross into the building. As we were walking we bumped into wait for it. LAURA MARANO! Me and Steph almost fainted, "Hey guys. Hey Ratliff is this your sister and her friend?" Laura asked which got me even more excited. "How'd you know?" Ell asked which Laura pointed to Ross. "Ross told me. It's so nice to meet you Mirella and Steph." She said as she hugged us I almost died. "III-Lo-oove youurr sh-oo-w." I stammered as I almost died again. "Hey it's also mine." Ross protested but Riker stepped in, "Let her have this moment." he told him which Laura hugged me again almost died again you know. "ROSSY!" we heard someone squeal, it was Maia Mitchell. **A/N in real life she's amazing so in my story this isn't the real Maia yet so just keep that in mind. **She ran up and hugged Ross so hard he almost died which was bad than my kind of death. "I should go now." Laura trembled. "Yeah you should bye bye." Maia sneered before looking at me and Steph. "You guys can go too bye come one guys." Maia spat trying to drag R5 away from us. She only managed Ross and Rydel while the others were free. "Ell, she reminds me of her." I told him pointing to my arm which he nodded immediately. "Since she was rude to Laura you guys go check up on Laura we'll go save Rydel and Ross except Rocky you go with them." Ell ordered leaving with Riker to save Rydel and Ross. We knocked on Laura's door and we heard a tiny come in. When we came in we saw what I feared the most. A bruised up cut Laura. "Laura have you been cutting or slitting yourself?" Rocky asked worried. "It's her doing." Laura said to Rocky who immediately nodded. "Who's?" Steph asked scared of the answer. "Maia Mitchell." Laura sobbed and I quickly went to her aid and got the first aid kit. "I've been through what you have Laura yesterday so I can help you." I said calming Laura down who thanked me silently, next minute the door burst open with Maia and the rest of R5 behind. "Guys if you don't mind I'd like to chat to the girls except Rydel." Maia said glaring at Laura. "Ok?" Ross said closing the door now I was officially scared. "Laura Laura Laura I told you not to tell." Maia snapped throwing her against the wall. "LAURA!" me and Steph screamed but she punched Steph out cold. "Your turn miss I'll help." Maia spat throwing me against Laura's mirror before I rolled onto the floor. "Ellington." I whispered before everything went black

**Rocky's POV (NEW RIGHT?)**

I was listening against the door with Riker until we heard screaming. We started banging on the door but we heard someone thrown against the wall and mirror. "Rss control your girlfriend." I whispered but he snapped at me. "She's not my girlfriend." that's when the door opened revealing Maia pretending to be hurt. "Rossy they hurt me badly." she whined but I didn't buy it. "Can we go in?" I asked still not buying it. "I managed to know one out from hurting me..." "I don't care let me through." With that I barged into seeing Laura on the floor crying, Mirella in a corner rocking back and forward and a knocked out Steph. "She tried to kill us wall KILL US!" Mirella yelled at the wall while Laura was crying her eyes out. "Laur..." Ross was about to run over but Maia kissed him GROSS. Laura cried even more and tried to get up but couldn't. "My boyfriend now see ya Laura." With that Maia threw Laura out the WINDOW?! "Laura!" we all screamed but we looked at Mirella in the corner banging the wall. "Laura could be dead please help us wall please I don't want to die!" Mirella screamed but Maia walked over to Ross and hugged him but he looked horrified. "Mirella come here." Rydel said and Mirella turned around and hugged Rydel while Riker went to pick up Steph. "She's bleeding." Riker said as he picked her up. Me, Ell and Ross kind of ran outside to see Laura on the ground whimpering. "Let go of me Maia I will never date you B*tch." Ross snapped and picked up Laura. "Shh Laura it'll be ok." Ratliff whispered but Laura cried. "Ross I always liked you more than a friend and I told Maia thinking she was-" with that Ross kissed Laura. So much kissing. "Hey Ratliff." "Yeah?" "You might want to hug your sister who is frightened of Maia officially." I told him and he ran inside as I had to witness Ross and Laura's make out scene which was better then Rydel and Rat's I think. "You guys can stop with the make out now." no reply "ROSS SHOR LYNCH!" I screamed he pulled away, "WHAT?" "Oh just wanted to stop you guys." I smiled and Laura came over and smacked me. "There's the Laura I know and love as a sister." I said and hugged her. She pulled away and Ross walked up to her. "Laura Marie Marano would you be my only-" "WAIT!" we heard someone scream and Mirella and Steph came running out. "What now?" "We wanted to see the moment." they smiled and Ross rolled his eyes as Laura giggled. "Continue Rossy." Mirella said as Ross continues. "Laura Marie Marano will you be my girlfriend?" Ross asked and Laura smiled and nodded that's when Ross kissed Laura again. "Yay raura has come true that's why we always wanted to come here." "Congrats guys your mission is accomplished." I told them as Laura and Ross made out again. "Get a room." Riker said as he walked out with Rydel and Ratliff. "They don't listen." I told them and Rydel laughed. "So cute." "So is Rydellington." Mirella squealed then looked at Riker evilly. "Since R5 is staying at my house and Steph's parents are away for 2 month, Laura?" she asked and I see where this is going so I laugh. Laura pulls away and looks at Mirella. "Yes?" "Are you parents on holiday?" "For 4 months yeah why?" "Would you and Vanessa also like to stay at our place cause the more the merrier." Mirella asked smirking evilly at Riker. "Ok!" "Hey guys." "Yeah Riker?" "Our parents are on holiday with Rat's and Mirella's parents so we can stay over!" Riker said so we all were excited. "On one condition." Mirella said. "What?" we all asked except Mirella and Steph. "Keep it PG13 as you will have 2 thirteen year olds in the house so PG 13 or OUT!" Mirella told us and we all nodded. "Yay big partay at my and Ell's place." Mirella squealed and we all jumped around before going to their place.


End file.
